Barriers of Pain
by arrow maker
Summary: Sequel to 'Wings of Trust' Saronax Gallisone fights to defeat new enemies on his way to the Throne of Bhaal as well as win back his beloved, Viconia Devir.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the title, 'Barriers of Pain' Saronax Gallisone and Zake among other things.

Chapter One

Several people sat in the gloomy place known as the pocket plane. Some of them, such as the wingless avariel, the large warrior, the gnome, and the pink-haired thief were interacting with each other while the half-elven druid watched in mild amusement. Others such as the female drow, the golden-eyed warrior,and the party's leader, sat alone in separate corners.

Imoen glanced at her brother. "Wow. I haven't seen him this moody since Gorion died."

"Boo thought Saronax was always like this." Minsc said.

Imoen shook her head. "Nah, he's always been pretty cranky but now he's REALLY mad."

"Love can do that." Jan stated. "Remember of my Uncle Gilmore. He fell in love with a giantess-"

A glare from Jaheira silenced him. "Now is not the time for another one of your stories."

Imoen blinked. "I'm actually surprised that one chick could do this to him. I remember a few years back I thought he was gay."

Aerie's eyes widened. "W-What?"

"Well, he always ignored women at Candlekeep and when we were traveling." Imoen declared. "They all thought he was cute until he told them to piss off."

"It's obvious that they love each other, despite their mannerisms. Let's just see how this plays out." said Jaheira.

Saronax scowled. _Don't they have anything better to talk about? _He could tell that his companions had been speaking about him.

"Ooh! Another shiny object! I love this place!" Zake exclaimed happily.

"Good for you." Saronax growled. He stole another glance at Viconia. The drow was on her knees, silently praying to Shar.

"Whatcha lookin' at? Is Vicky wearing her shiny armor?" the sword asked.

Saronax glared at him, but Zake continued speaking. "Why don't you talk to her instead of looking at her?"

"She can talk to me first."

"But if you talk to her, you'll feel better faster!"

"Oh shut up."

"Meanie."

Saronax looked up to see Viconia approaching. He gave Zake an expression that screamed, 'I told you so.'

Viconia sat down in front of Saronax. She looked into his ice blue eyes and began to speak. "I was foolish and naive, a waela jalil. I should have left when I had the chance."

"What's the problem now, Viconia?" Saronax asked from behind clenched teeth, trying to keep his temper in check.

"I speak of my attempt to leave your presence when I realized our... attraction... bode only ill for the future. I allowed you to convince me to stay when I knew better."

"What are you trying to say?"

"After the incident with Phaere, I spoke to you of my... continued feelings, of my doubt that a future between us was impossible. I said that perhaps we could speak of this again later."

She frowned. "It has been several months, but your quest is never truly over, is it? Your future is constantly in question, and so would ours be. Perhaps it is time for me to leave."

Saronax stood up, livid. "DAMN IT, WOMAN! You always do this! What are you so afraid of? WHAT?"

Viconia also stood up. "I knew it was a mistake to speak of this with you. Perhaps I shall speak again when you stop acting like a child throwing a tantrum!" She stormed off.

Saronax gritted his teeth. "That damn hell-bitch." He muttered. The fighter turned around and saw that the rest of party was staring at him. "WHAT?" He shouted angrily.

"Nothing." They all said quickly and went back to what they were doing before.

XXXXX

Several hours later, everyone had gone to sleep. Everyone but Saronax and Viconia. The fighter sighed. _I really hate doing this. _He walked over to Viconia and tapped her on the shoulder. "Viconia?"

She glared at him. "What?" she asked, irritation clear in her tone.

Saronax bit back another spout of anger and sat down across from her. "I guess I was being a bit of an ass."

"And?"

"You're very pretty." He grumbled.

"Well, I was actually hoping for an apology but I suppose that will suffice."

"Is it alright if I ask you why you want to leave?"

"I am finding it... increasingly difficult to travel by your side, Saronax, and still remember the reasons that we are not together. I yearn to touch you, even if I should not. This is a weakness within me. A weakness that may get us both killed. So I should leave now, as I said."

Saronax reached out and grabbed her hand. "I'm touching you, and you're touching me. Do you feel any weaker?"

"Saronax-"

"You're strong enough to speak. That's a good sign. You don't seem weak to me."

"Tell me, then, Saronax... what purpose would be served by the two of us re-uniting? I have made all my arguments to you already."

"Because I don't give a damn about your arguments. Plus, if you don't, I'll make sure that Zake never stops talking when he's around you." Saronax winked at her.

"I truly do not understand you at times, do you know that?"

"I know that you love me, and that I love you. Isn't that enough of a reason for us to stay together?"

Viconia sighed. "Then... despite the idiocy of doing so, I... I would wish to be with you again, Saronax. I miss you. I miss being close to you, and feeling your flesh against mine." She smiled, a genuine smile rather than one filled with malice. "Let us throw caution to the wind, then, if that is what you wish. You are no ordinary man, Saronax... and I will bear the consequences if you will. And if you don't, then the consequences will be most dire. I am not some worthless surfacer female that will give herself to you blindly. Never forgett that, Saronax."

Saronax grinned. "Sounds good to me." He grabbed both of her hands and pulled her towards him, pressing a passionate kiss to her lips. She escaped the grip of his hands and pushed him backwards. Saronax fell back with a soft thud. He started to say something but was silenced by Viconia pressing her lips against his. She began to undo the ties of his armor.

"What are you—OH GODS!" shouted a female voice.

They looked up to see Imoen gaping at them.

Saronax winced, realizing that his sister had caught him lying in a VERY compromising position. "Err…Immy-"

"No. I don't want to hear it." She ran shaking white fingers through her pink hair. "This is just…wrong. Sick and wrong. Ew." The thief quickly walked into her tent.

Saronax scowled. "I should go talk to her." He started to sit up but Viconia placed her hands on his chest and wouldn't allow him. "You have a debt to me."

"Later." Saronax promised. He gently pushed Viconia off of him and stood up. She watched as he went into his sister's tent.

"That went well." commented a voice from Saronax's pack, several feet away.

Viconia glared at the pack. "Iloathe you, blade."

"I like your hair. It's prettyful and SHINY."

The drow rolled her eyes. "As soon as your wielder returns, I will have to speak to him about your continued presence."


	2. Chapter 2

Magicman/Smokegirl: Saronax is an ass, and no amount of pain or love can stop that unfortunately. Zake was such a fun character to create. Believe it or not, I actually have friends who are quite similar to him. :)

Finduilas88: Mostly because Immy wasn't there during the main part of the romance in the previous story. She was in Spellhold. :) Plus, I thought it would be amusing if she walked in on them. :D

fat-penguin: Thank you. I'm really glad you like it. :D

Chapter Two

The party made their way towards the temple of Bhaal. The mist surrounding the temple was making Saronax uneasy.

"This is really creepy." Imoen whispered.

Saronax nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, a tall cloaked figure stepped out of the mist. "Stay your weapons." He commanded.

Saronax's jaw dropped in utter shock.

Imoen gasped. "I-It's-"

"Gorion." Saronax finished.

Gorion spoke, "It is I, Saronax, my old ward. Dead, yes, but one can struggle back to the land of the living if the need is great enough… for a time."

"What is it you want?" Saronax asked cautiously.

"You failed!" Gorion cried. "Perhaps I am to blame, for not telling you of your heritage sooner. Perhaps it is my fault for not guiding you through these problems. But I had hoped that my words, my guidance, throughout _all _of your youth, would be taken more seriously!"

"How have I failed?" Saronax asked in a low, dangerous voice.

"You have succumbed to your taint, child! I had thought you strong enough to resist it, but you fell, as all the weak Children have. You ignored my words, and now you cut a swathe of murder behind you everywhere that you go! Your temper is violent and volatile! Your actions reek of evil!"

"I kill because I have to!" Saronax roared. "Do you truly believe I enjoy all of this bloodshed?"

"I believe you do. You're every bit as foul-tempered as you were a child. I thought my guidance could change you, but now I realize that the taint in you is too strong. Murder follows you wherever you go. You cannot escape it, nor do you want to. Admit it, Saronax!"

Saronax was silent for several seconds. Viconia stepped forward and gently grabbed his arm. "Saronax…?"

Saronax looked up, his eyes smoldering with anger. "Liar. You are not Gorion."

"Is that what you think? Your taint has consumed you. I am not surprised that you have fallen for one as twisted and evil as you!" Gorion said venomously, pointing at Viconia.

Another image suddenly appeared. A grey-eyed male drow took a step forward. Saronax did not know him, but Viconia gasped. "Valas!"

"Why, Viconia?" His voice was a faint whisper. "Why did you lead me to my death?"

"What? I-"

"Silence!" Valas screamed. "You never cared about me. You manipulated me. You used me, Viconia! You used me to save your own selfish skin! I suffered for you! I gave my life for you! And here you are, using another male through your warped concept of love!"

"I-I never asked you to give your life for me." Viconia stammered.

"But I still did! It's your fault that I'm dead! It's your twisted soul that did this to me! And now, I suffer beyond my grave for you! Is this what you wanted?"

"Valas," Viconia's voice started to crack, "I…"

Saronax snarled and stepped forward. "Stop it! I won't let you hurt her! You are merely an illusion! I'll kill you and the bastard who dare calls himself my foster father!"

The image of Gorion smiled. "Ah, you are a clever one." His image started to change, forming that of a wraith. "It shall be a pleasure to feast upon your god-child soul!" He said in a much deeper, demonic voice. The image of Valas changed as well and several shadows appeared.

A battle commenced. The party made short work of the shadows while Saronax and Sarevok took on the wraiths.

Sarevok chuckled as he plunged his sword into the wraith of Gorion. "It's ironic that I get to kill you again. In one form or another."

Saronax swiftly sliced off the wraith of Valas's head. He said nothing as the wraith died, merely took pleasure in the death of the one who had hurt his beloved.

When the battle was over, Saronax surveyed his party. There were several bad injuries, but nothing fatal. He himself sported a number of minor wounds on his arms.

Viconia walked over to Saronax. "Come with me."

"What about everyone else?"

"Jaheira and Aerie can take care of them." Viconia stated.

She led Saronax away from the rest of the party into a more secluded area. The drow bade Saronax to sit down. She roughly began to heal his wounds, her mouth pressed into a firm, angry line.

"Ow! What the hell is wrong?" Saronax cried out.

"Nothing iswrong, ilbith. You havejust become more sensitive to pain." Viconia spat.

"Damn it, Vicky! What's wrong?"

Viconia sighed. "I... was not aware that the sight of my brother would... have this effect upon me. I am ashamed that I showed such weakness! What a mooning, useless cow I have become!"

"Hey," Saronax wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "We can't be strong all the time. What you did is no weakness."

"Believe in the shinys! They empower you! They make you feel like an Amazon! Glamazon even! I AM ZAKE, HEAR ME ROAR!" cried a voice coming from Saronax's waist.

Saronax scowled. "Excuse me for a minute." He stood up. "Sarevok!"

His half-brother turned around.

"Catch!" Saronax cried and threw Zake at him.

"WHEEEEEEEE!" Zake shouted gleefully as he sailed through the air. Sarevok caught the sword and gave Saronax an annoyed glare before turning around.

"As I was saying," Saronax once again wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "What you did was no weakness."

Viconia furiously shoved him away. "Do not coddle me! I should have seen through that blatant attack!" She narrowed her eyes. "I should have known better than to open myself up like this once again! I have become soft because of you, and now we are paying the price!"

Saronax was about say something that he would later regret, but stopped himself just in time. "Why are you acting like this?" He growled.

"I am no simpering human female, Saronax. I have no built-in desire to shower my feelings upon my partner. I am strong because I am drow... because I am steel, honed to the sharpest of blades."

"That's a load of shit." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders for the third time, making sure she wouldn't be able to push him away. "Relax already. You did nothing wrong."

"It was... so difficult to see my brother again. I have not forgotten how he saved my life. I have not forgotten the closeness we shared. To think that he has suffered because of me..."

"He wasn't real, Vicky. Nothing that he said was true."

"Perhaps. Perhaps you speak the truth. I did confess to you that I know little of true closeness with others, did I not? I thought I did, with Valas. But with you, it is most different. I will need you to show me the way in this."

Saronax smiled. "I'll try." He gently kissed her forehead.

Viconia frowned. "Let us move on, then. Remaining here churns my stomach."

XXXXX

Later that evening, the party returned to the pocket plane to set up camp for the night. Imoen had been the first to retire for the evening, claiming that she didn't want to walk in on any more of what she called Saronax and Viconia's 'Sex Olympics'. Soon, everyone had gone to their tents. Except for Viconia and Saronax.

Saronax gazed into the fire, pondering his thoughts. A hand tapped him on the shoulder. He immediately grabbed his spear but stopped when he saw that it was only Viconia. "What do you want?" he asked as he turned around to face her.

She sat down across from him. "I have been thinking about us, my m'rann d'sinss. Perhaps thinking too much. Dwelling on such things leads only to head-aches and confusion, don't you agree?"

Saronax shrugged. "I suppose so."

"I suppose you must have enough to muse over without me adding to your problems, even though I do so enjoy seeing you fume occasionally."

Saronax glared at her. "Lucky me."

She ignored this. "Since you have stopped us for the evening, then, perhaps the time has come to resume our physical relationship. I have... missed you, Saronax. And this, at least, is an arena I feel comfortable in."

Saronax looked at her suspiciously. "Are you sure, Vicky?"

"What do you mean, 'am I sure'? You know that physical intimacy does not carry the emotional baggage for me as it might for you or other surfacers."

"Well, it's a bit hard to forget how you reacted the first time we slept together."

She glared at him. "That was only one time, Saronax. I think things have improved since then."

"Alright then. Just checking."

"I do have... one question... that I would desire an answer to, first, Saronax."

"Is this going to lead to verbal abuse?" Saronax asked warily.

"It may if you keep acting like an imbecile." Viconia snapped.

"Fine. What's your question?"

"Why do you continue to pursue me? I am a drow. I have treated you poorly and am unfamiliar with your ways. You continue to claim interest in me despite the fact that I am no creature to love."

"…Do I really have to answer this?"

"Saronax!"

"Alright! Alright! I'm just trying to figure out how to begin." He cleared his throat. "Why do I continue to pursue you? Because I love you." He reached out and began to stroke her hair. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Your hair is like spun silver, your eyes always remind me of a storm. Fierce and thunderous at first, but gentle and subdued afterwards. I love your personality. You're not afraid to tease me or yell at me, despite my temper. You're harsh and cold at times, but it's only a cover-up. I know that you're really a wonderful woman underneath your icy façade. I love the way you whisper my name in my ear," He gently kissed her neck. "Or scream it out loud and dig your nails into my back." Saronax kissed Viconia's cheeks. "I love waking up and seeing you first thing in the morning, it makes me feel like nothing could ruin my day." He kissed her forehead. "But most of all, I love how incredible you make me feel when I'm with you. And not a day goes by that I don't thank the gods for you, despite your heritage and doubts." He pressed a long kiss to her lips before breaking away. "And to top it all off, the sex is great." Saronax said, grinning.

Viconia smiled. "Hmm. An interesting answer, jaluk. You are full of them, it seems." She stood up and began to lead Saronax to her tent. "Very well, then. Let us get our coupling completed then, shall we? I still wish to get a decent hour's sleep once my dear ssinssrigg has been satisfied."

Saronax reached out and grabbed her arm. "And if you ever repeat anything I just said I WILL strangle you."

Viconia chuckled. "As you wish, Saronax." She gave him a passionate kiss before pushing him into her tent…


	3. Chapter 3

m: Feel free to kick me if this sucks. I'm trying to get used to being back in school, so my brain cells have deserted me. Blah blah blah…

Inguz: Thank for your kind words. :D I'll try to take a look at your work. :)

Chapter Three

Saronax smiled at Viconia as she slept. He brushed several strands of silver hair off of her face and gently kissed her head. "Wake up." He murmured.

She rolled over and glared at him. "I suppose another's hour sleep is too much to ask for."

Saronax grinned. "But of course."

"Wakey wakey! Shiny eggs and bakey, baby!" cried Zake from Saronax's pack.

Viconia sighed and sat up.

XXXXX

"Mmm... what? What is it, jaluk? Why do you persist in glaring at me!" Viconia shouted several hours later.

_What? I haven't been glaring at her at all! Her and her damn games. _Saronax's face formed a snarl. "Knock it off! I don't have the time for this!" He shouted, returning to his moody habits.

"Fine. Wallow in silence, then, you moody bastard, since everything is always about you." Viconia snapped before walking away.

Saronax gritted his teeth. "Damn her."

"M-Maybe you should talk to her." Aerie timidly suggested.

"It may be a worthy effort." Jaheira added.

Saronax glared at both of the women before walking ahead, away from them.

Zake took that moment to speak, "They might be right, Sarr. Hey…might and right rhyme! COOL!"

Saronax frowned. "Why should I apologize?"

"Because you have warm, fuzzy feelings for her?"

"Not the way I would put it, but you're right." Saronax sighed. "I promised I would try and change if she would."

XXXXX

Saronax walked towards Viconia and sat down in front of her, pointedly ignoring her glares. "I'm sorry."

"Would you like to hear what I was going to say?"

"Yes."

"I have been... mulling over a question."

"Ask your question then, before you drive me up the wall."

Viconia chuckled. "Perhaps I should continue to procrastinate. Insanity may soften your temper."

Saronax scowled. "Just ask the damn question."

"Very well. You... have the blood of your sire, Bhaal, running in your veins. You told me once that he was the god of murder in your pantheon before he perished, correct?"

"Yeah…" Saronax said, a bit warily.

"It is equally obvious that the power of this Bhaal is becoming greater within you. I have one question that interests me, then. What is it you feel... when you kill? Does it feel good?"

Fear flashed through Saronax's eyes for a second, but it was quickly replaced by anger. "I'm not going to answer that damn question!"

"Why not? It is a fair enough question. I deserve an answer, jaluk!"

"Forget it! I'm not talking about it!"

"Then why don't you wallow in more of your silence? You moody bastard!" She started to stand up but Saronax grabbed her arm and forced her to sit down. His expression was a furious snarl. "Fine! The answer is yes, I love the killing! Is that what you wanted to hear?" The fighter roared.

"An honest enough answer, if a more unsettling one. You hear the siren call of your blood within your heart, yes? And the great Saronax does not hesitate to step up and answer it."

Saronax sneered at her. "Do you really believe that's how it is? You're wrong. I love the killing, I won't deny that, but I hate my attraction to it. I'd give anything to be able to hate it, but I can't."

Viconia was silent for several seconds. A thoughtful expression was slowly formed on her face. "So you hear the call within your heart, telling you that the kill is pleasing. But of course you would have the power to hate the fact that you love it, you being Saronax and all."

Saronax rolled his eyes.

The drow continued, "I think through all the beings that I have killed, and I do not think I have ever felt remorse for any of them. Why should I? They deserved what they received, were in my way, or were simply weak. Only once has the lure of my blood ever failed me, and it puzzles me still to this day. The... human child that I refused to sacrifice to Lolth's gluttony. The one I spared, losing me in the Spider Queen's sight forever." she frowned. "That one still confuses me, Saronax. Where was my drow ruthlessness, then? Was I simply weak, and that is why I am here now?"

Saronax sighed. "Evil for its own sake is not an accomplishment, Viconia. You shouldn't do anything for anyone's reasons besides your own." He gave her a rare smile. "Or the one you love, of course."

Viconia did not return his smile. "An...enlightened viewpoint, Saronax. One I am not sure I share. But... perhaps it is time I give the matter some thought. Let us just continue on, for now."

XXXXX

Saronax wiped the sweat away from his brow, a grim expression adorning his face as he did so. His expression did not change as he gazed upon the gigantic corpse of Yaga-Shura, nor did it alter when he looked into the distance at the ashes of what had once been the city of Saradush.

Viconia, on the other hand, was grinning as she looked upon the scene. "Ahhh, I had forgotten such scenes of carnage! And to know that such destruction has been wrought by one who solely sought to seek you out is a glorious tribute to your power! of it, Saronax... a whole town of rivven destroyed simply to get to you! Ha ha ha! If anything spoke of your destiny as a being to be feared, this is it!"

Saronax looked rather irritated as Viconia strode up to him and smoothed back some of the messy bangs that had fallen onto his forehead. The drow removed her hand and smiled up at the fighter. "By Shar, you must seek an unholy vengeance for this! You must smite all your enemies so that your name will be shouted across the Realms, Saronax! Your destiny has arrived!"

"That's not my intention at all, Viconia" Saronax said flatly.

Viconia's expression became quizzical. "I fail to understand, Saronax. Why does this not please you?"

"Why would this please me? Has this ever pleased me?" Saronax snapped.

"Hm... perhaps I did misunderstand your godly heritage, then. I thought it would please you to celebrate this victory..."

"Look around you, Viconia." Saronax pointed at the destruction that surrounded them. His blue eyes were cold and steely as he spoke, "Does this look like a victory to you? It sure as hell doesn't look like one to me."

Viconia surveyed the land, a thoughtful expression on her face. "I do not see ugliness where you do, Saronax. But I will... try to, if that will make you happy. Let us go, then, and leave this place behind."

"Lets." Saronax growled as he began to walk.

"Someone's cranky." Zake commented.

Saronax glared at him.

XXXXX

Later that night, Saronax followed Viconia into her tent. She had expressed the desire to discuss something, and Saronax agreed to speak to her.

Viconia sat down on the bed roll as Saronax sat in front of her. He looked at her intently as she began to speak, "I asked you once, long ago, what you saw in your future. Now that is has come closer, have you changed your mind on it? Do you even see one for you, for us, hm?"

"I don't want this destiny. If I can go back to a normal life, I will." Saronax answered honestly.

"I see. I wonder if such a decision will be made for you, in time. Perhaps a time will arrive where there is such a difference between us that remaining together becomes an impossibility."

Saronax visibly tensed. "What are you saying, Viconia?"

"If you are something akin to a greater power, you will no doubt have enemies of an equal magnitude. I do not wish to be the woman you drag with you and are forced to protect."

Saronax snorted. "You're not exactly helpless, you know."

"I see you change each day, now, Saronax. Each day you become greater and greater, and move further beyond my reach. The repercussion of such is a bit... unsettling."

"I've been changing?"

"I see you change each day, in fact. I wonder... to keep up with you, I would have to be capable of such change, as well. Do you see me capable of such change, Saronax?"

"We've already discussed change, but I think you're speaking of something different. What kind of change?"

"I do not know. Perhaps change in the way of finally shaking off the things that made me drow. To respect life as most surfacers, to become... a better person."

Saronax smiled. "I think you would like that. Though you deny it, there is good in you, and I know you would like to show it to someone other than me. It's your choice though, and I'll love you either way." He took Viconia's hand and pressed a gentle kiss to it.

"Then... then I will try. I will try to be a better person, Saronax. For your sake."

Saronax shook his head. "It's not me you're doing this for. You weren't born an evil person, you were made one. And I know that you'd truly like to shake off the chains of your society. There is good and the ability to care for someone in you. I sure Valas knew that as well, why else would he save you?"

"So who am Iperforming this transition for?"

"That's for you to decide."

Viconia nodded. "An interesting thought. I will give it consideration." She frowned. "Though it would notkill you to make some changes yourself."

"What's wrong with me?" Saronax cried indignantly.

"Well, you approach everyone you meet with an attitude that suggests someone attempted to place a slug in your breakfast that morning. Your temper rivals that of a displeased deity."

Zake took that moment to speak. "Don't forget he makes an ass of himself for no reason at all."

"Thank you, Zake." Viconia began counting on her fingers. "You are entirely unpredictable at times."

"Hey-"

"Your table manners are atrocious."

"Now-"

"You need a haircut and a shave."

"Now wait just a minute!" Saronax shouted. "What is wrong with my hair? And why do you keep telling me I need to shave?"

"Because kissing you issimila tokissing a welcome matat times." Viconia said flatly.

Saronax was about to make an angry retort when Viconia pressed a finger to his lips. "But, I am willing to return the favor and love you despite your flaws." She pulled him closer and placed a kiss to his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

m: Special thanks to the weird poem CD thingy in which I can't remember the name at the moment.

Magicman/Smokegirl: Saronax is a tricky one. He won't show you what path he'll take, and if you ask him he'll tell you to go away. I've been telling him for ages that he looks like a wookie, but never listens to me. I thought that maybe he might listen to Vicky. ;-)

Chapter Four

The next day, Viconia once again sat in front of Saronax, this time in Saronax's tent. Saronax looked at her expectantly. "Well? What do you want?"

"Tell us!" cried Zake.

Mild annoyance flashed through Viconia's eyes, but it was gone a soon as she began to speak. "What do you think of 'love', Saronax? It is a foreign concept. I wish to understand it further."

Saronax began to answer but Zake spoke first. "Love comes with a shiny knife." The blade said in a deadly serious, monotone voice. "Love is a madman. Stripping off his clothes and running through the mountains. Drinking poison."

Viconia and Saronax were silent for several seconds.

"Should I?" Saronax asked.

"Please do." Viconia replied.

Ignoring the sword's protests, Saronax placed Zake in his pack. The fighter sat back down across from his beloved. "I don't think I understand it any more than you do. I know that I love you, and that's been good enough for me."

"I wonder... do I love you, Saronax? I... I do not know. It is difficult to place myself in such a mindset. All I have ever known is cruelty, hatred and bigotry for most of my life." A thoughtful expression crossed her face. "But you have made me question so much that I have known. I have been wondering if there has been anyone but you that I have ever cared for more than myself in my life, if I have always been drow or not."

Saronax was about to say something but saw when he saw that Viconia was going to continue. "The only one I can think of is... Valas. My poor brother. He saved my life to allow me to escape. I miss his jests and his pranks. I miss the moments we would steal, exchanging stories. I never allowed myself to think of him when I fled. I simply saw his sacrifice as beneficial for myself. But I... I miss him, Saronax. I wish he had lived. Is that love, maybe, do you think?"

"I do. Imoen and I have the same relationship. She's the only one besides you that can claim she's seen the real me. 'The person I am under all those crankiness issues,' as she once put it. I love her, but not in the same way as you."

"With you it is different then when I was with Valas. I ache when you are endangered. I long to be with you, and it maddens me when you are not by my side. They are selfish, weak feelings that I want to drive from my heart at moments." An irritable Viconia declared.

Saronax smiled. "I love you too, Vicky."

"Do you think it is possible to have feelings like that for many people? That others, many others, are more important than yourself? Do you think this is how the darthiir, the surface elves, how they feel always? Do you think..do you think they care about their lovers? Their brothers?" A tear trickled down her face.

"Viconia... you're crying..." An astonished and concerned Saronax stated.

"I feel... I feel..." Viconia stammered.

Saronax reached out and pulled her into an embrace. "What do you feel?" The fighter murmured as he stroked her silver hair,

Viconia nestled her head under his chin and allowed herself to find comfort in the simple gesture. "I can't put words to it, Saronax. But it feels _good_, this ache. I don't want to lose it." She pulled away and looked up at Saronax. "What comes next, Saronax? Is there only companionship? Is there more to this than just a feeling?"

Uneasiness was clear in Saronax's eyes. "I don't know, Viconia. Thinking about the future is not something I enjoy pondering. Anything could happen."

Viconia frowned. "Perhaps you are right, Saronax. Just hold me, then. I cannot sleep, but I want to feel your warmth close to me."

Saronax willingly obliged.

XXXXX

Saronax stood in front of the throne of Bhaal. An armored figure was bathed in green light in the center of the place, absorbing the essence of the Bhaalspawns.

_The final battle, _Saronax thought grimly.

Viconia walked over to him. The fighter looked down at the cleric, waiting for her to speak.

"We draw close. To the end. Don't we? Very soon, now, your final destiny will be in your hands." Viconia stated.

"It will." Saronax agreed.

"Good. Then I have only one thing I wish to say to you, my m'rann dssinss."

Viconia's grey eyes gazed deeply into Saronax's blue. "It is... something I have never truly said to you, before, because I was unsure if I truly felt that way. I have called you m'rann dssinnss... lover... of my ssinssrigg... my love... but these are drow words. Saying such a thing in drow is a coldness, an injustice, to the true word. And I... I think it is important that I say it to you. At least once. Before this all ends, one way or another. So now, I wish you to hear me say the full phrase."

"Say it then."

"I love you, Saronax."

Saronax's face was completely expressionless as Viconia spoke. "And if this is the last time I see you, know that I will forever be grateful for all that you have done. I will remember you always."

Saronax cupped her face with one of his hands. "I love you too, Viconia." He said softly.

"This is not good-bye. It is just... let me hold you for one moment, Saronax. Let us kiss as if for the last time, so that I may remember this even if nothing else..."

Saronax wrapped his arms around Viconia's waist and pulled her close, pressing a long, lingering kiss to her dark lips. It lasted for some time, both of them determined to forever remember the taste of their lover.

When it was over, Viconia smiled up at Saronax. "...there. Now, my marvelous terror of a man... now we go and finish this."

XXXXX

Saronax let out one final battle cry and plunged Zake deep into Melissan's black heart.

The Solar soon appeared, and Saronax couldn't suppress a satisfied smirk as she dealt with the wannabe goddess.

The Solar turned towards Saronax. "You have two choices, Saronax."

"I know what they are." Saronax replied. The fighter glanced at each of his party members, looking at Viconia for the longest. The drow's eyes were filled with sadness, though she attempted to conceal it with determined, stubborn strength. Saronax turned back towards Solar.

"I choose…"

AM: You knew I was gonna have a cliffhanger eventually. ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

Magicman/Smokegirl: And I will answer "ARGH" in the way that I always do; Mwahaha!

BloodyKitsune: Don't worry about it. My life's been busy too. :)

Chapter Five

"…I choose to remain mortal." Saronax declared.

The solar nodded. "As you wish, god child."

The fighter could feel the taint evaporating from him. He frowned when he realized that one part of him remained; the ability to change into the slayer. _I'll deal with that when the time comes. _Saronax turned around.

Relief shone on Viconia's face. She started to say something, but Saronax walked over to her and placed a finger on her lips. "There's no need to say anything. I love you far more than that taint, Vicky."

Viconia smiled. Saronax grinned as well. To Viconia's surprise, Saronax wrapped one arm around her waist, placed another on her back, and dipped her backwards as he placed a passionate kiss on her lips. Viconia soon recovered from being startled and returned the kiss.

When it was finished, Viconia looked up at Saronax. "What now?"

"You know how I hate to think about the future."

"Oh."

Saronax smiled. "But it won't be so unpleasant to think about anymore now that you're in it."

Viconia grinned as well and pressed another kiss to his lips.

XXXXX

"And so, the tale is done." A large, bearded man sat at a table, writing away on a sheet of paper. "Most of the party went their separate ways, but continued to stay in contact throughout the years. Except for Viconia and Saronax, who were an inseparable pair. Soon after the defeat of Melissan, the couple was wed in the small town of Beregost. Saronax Gallisone eventually settled near the Cloakwood and Friendly Arm Inn, persuaded by Mrs. Gallisone's continual statements of, 'Hurry up and pick somewhere, you idiotic jaluk! I am NOT having this child on the road!' The details of Saronax and his family are unknown to this day."

"Not for much longer." A voice replied.

Volo spun around to see a teenage girl leaning against the wall, her arms crossed and her eyes looking directly at him. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

She shrugged. "It's my fic. I can make an appearance if I want to."

"You're going to angerall the flamers. You're upsetting the balance of the story!"

"So? I did that just by creating Zake. Nyah! Nyah! Nyah!" The girl taunted.

"Is there any particular reason you've decided to grace us with your presence?" The writer asked, mild irritation in his tone.

"Yep. That's not the ending."

"What?"

"Do you really think I'd end this story with such a happy ending? Please, they're Viconia and Saronax, not Snow White and Prince Charming."

"What do you plan to do, Arrow?"

She smiled. "I'll reveal that in time. For now, just know that this story is far from over." The teen started to leave but stopped and turned around, an annoyed expression painted across her face. "What are you still reading for? It's over for now dammit! Go or I'll sic my killer-attack dog on you! Shoo!" She sighed. "Fine. Keep reading if you must. I'm leaving." On that last note, she left the room. A few minutes later, she peered cautiously into the room, her cautious expression turning to one of irritation. "GO AWAY!"


End file.
